


white picket fence (now a reality)

by starkravingfangirl



Series: i was wandering in the dark alone (and then you came along) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, mama tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingfangirl/pseuds/starkravingfangirl
Summary: If someone told Tony's 17-year-old self that one day he would be mated to Steve Rogers, the man his father had constantly compared young Tony to (another way on how he was never good enough), of all people with a daughter and a pup on the way, he would've laughed himself hoarse and told them to fuck themselves.





	white picket fence (now a reality)

Tony never thought he would get to have a family and a loving mate. The white-picket-fence American dream never seemed like it would become a reality because, duh, Merchant of Death. He had caused thousands of deaths, he had believed that he didn’t deserve this. Thankfully, years of therapy that he was forced into (thanks Pepper) had long since changed his thought process, even though his crippling self-recrimination and depression would never truly leave him.

If someone told his 17-year-old self that one day he would be mated to _Steve Rogers_ , the man his father had constantly compared young Tony to (another way on how he was never good enough), of all people with a daughter and a pup on the way, he would laugh himself hoarse and told them to fuck themselves.

He was jolted out of his thoughts with the giggling of his not quite one-and-a-quarter-year-old daughter Vika toddling into the room. “Daddy! Daddy shh! Auntie find!” she whispered as quietly as her little self could manage.

Tony grinned. Hide-and-seek was a favorite game of little Vika, and the rest of the Avengers were always happy to indulge her. “Alright _bambino_ ,” he faux-whispered back.

Vika giggled at him and clumsily walked behind the common room couch he was sprawled on top of, badly muffling her laughter.

Natasha walked in exaggeratedly looking around for the little girl. She looked at Tony and asked, a slight bit too loud, “Have you seen a little girl run in here? About this tall, adorable button nose?”

Tony winked at her, and with the same tone replied, “No. She sounds my _passerina_ , and I’m afraid I haven’t seen her either!” _Behind the couch_ , he mouthed. He could feel Vika squirming against the back of the couch and he shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position where his back wouldn’t ache.

Natasha was clearly tamping down on a smile, years of working together allowing Tony to see past her usually impenetrable mask. _I know_ , she mouthed back. _Are you okay?_ Natasha continued to search around the room in increasingly laughable places, going from under the couch cushions to behind the flat-screen TV.

_Back’s bothering me. Steve’s promised me a backrub later though._ He smiled, looking at the Black Widow searching for a toddler comically. Natasha slowly rounded the corner of the couch, where Vika was hiding.

“Gotcha, солнышко!” Natasha scooped up the not quite two-year-old and settled them both on the couch, near Tony’s feet. Tony obligingly scooched his feet up and watched, amused, as the toddler booped Natasha’s nose and pressed a sloppy kiss to it, giggling all the while.

Natasha smiled, soft and sweet. Tony knew then, without a doubt, that Natasha would die for his little girl. Not that he doubted her affection before, but it was clearer than ever at that moment. He opened his mouth, completely unashamed to interrupt the moment, but he wanted his daughter. “Can I have my _tesoro_ back, Tasha?”

Natasha sighed and let go of Vika. Natasha made to get up, but Tony cleared his throat and patted the open seat on the couch. “I didn’t mean leave, _cara_. I just want to hold her.”

Natasha’s lips twitched.

Vika climbed precariously over Tony’s baby bump and ended up flopped over Tony’s chest. Tony wrapped a hand over her small back and breathed in her soft scent of _family_ and _home_.

Natasha looked at them fondly. “Thank you for this.”

Tony looked at her curiously. Vika seemed content to nose at his chest. “You hungry bambino?” he asked the child. Vika nodded against his chest, her little face mushed so he couldn’t see her. Tony struggled to sit up, his stomach taking up most of the space. “Alright, I’ve got you. “You have to move for a bit though, _passerina_.”

Vika obligingly moved back so she was settled against his knees. “ _Hung-y_ ,” she whined.

“He’s trying солнышко, you have to give him a minute.” Natasha reached out for her, but Vika stubbornly shook her head, secured against Tony’s legs.

Tony, meanwhile, was trying to get his shirt off. He finally managed and absent-mindedly dropped it over the corner of the couch. Tony reached out for her and Vika flopped forward. “Careful, _tesoro_.” Vika latched onto his right nipple and hungrily sucked. Tony winced. The first suck was always the worst, but he settled into the couch in a bit. “Anyway, what did you mean thank you?”

“For giving me a home and a family.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that, _cara_.” Natasha looked on, unperturbed by Tony breastfeeding in front of her. The Avengers has long since gotten used to it and accepted it as a part of life. Of course, Steve had had no problem, he had seen him in a lot less. Speak, or rather think of the devil, Steve chose that moment to walk into the common room with Bucky, likely back from their workout. Vika didn’t bother looking up, too focused on her food. “Hey, Spangles.”

Steve grinned at him, sweaty and satisfied, and smelling of _pack_ and  _home_. “Hey, darling. Hi, Vika. You’re definitely hungry aren’t you honey?”

Vika still didn’t look up. Tony huffed out a laugh. “If you were this hungry _passerina_ , you should have come to me earlier.”

“Well, doll, she seemed ta be busy with her game’a hide-and-seek, huh принцесса?” Bucky interjected.

Natasha scoffed at him, shifting by her place at the end of the couch. “It was the best da-” She halted at Steve and Tony’s warning glares and quickly changed to, “Best _dang_ game of hide-and-seek ever, Yasha.”

“Of course it was.” Bucky grinned and pressed a kiss to Tony's, and then Natasha’s cheek. “I’m gonna get showered.”

Tony wrinkled his nose at him. “Good. You stink.”

Bucky laughed and sauntered out of the room calling over his shoulder, “Bye doll!”

Natasha cleared her throat and made to leave. “I should get going too, Tones.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, a small token of affection, and left, presumably for the gym before dinner. It was Bruce’s turn to cook, and nobody wanted to miss his naan and curry.

Steve settled into Natasha’s old spot and pulled Tony’s feet into his lap. “How are you beautiful?”

Tony grinned. “I’m alright handsome,” he drawled. “You?”

“Sweaty,” Steve admitted. He began to rub Tony’s feet and felt the rumble of Tony’s pleasured groan in his hands. He pressed his thumbs into the arch of his foot and smiled. “I love you.”

Tony smiled. Here, with his mate rubbing his feet, his child nursing, safe and sound in the knowledge that they loved her, his pack with him? There was no place he’d rather be. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bambino: baby  
> Passerina: Little sparrow  
> Солнышко - sunshine/little sun  
> Tesoro - darling/treasure  
> Cara - dear  
> Принцесса - princess
> 
> Vika's full name is Viktoria Margaret Stark-Rogers (Viktoria after Pepper, because "No way in hell am I naming my kid Virginia, but the Vi is definitely after you," and Tony's totally pregnant with a boy named Luca James Stark-Rogers (Lu for short). 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr! https://thehelloimmawitchbitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
